


Winding Down

by Hollowgayle



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Also featuring the lesbians from the Tigerspite lore!, Because they're cute and deserve to be happy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Improper Use of Techeun Implants, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Bottom Petra Venj, This is obviously pre-apocalyptic events in the reef., this is exactly what it sounds like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowgayle/pseuds/Hollowgayle
Summary: Petra loves her Corsairs dearly. Luckily, they all feel the same.





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Petra Venj/9 Whole Corsairs, post mission smut and fluff. The Awoken live so long and have no problem with multiple partners, so in a self-indulgent swing I decided to give Petra nine. They are a happy little relationship out in Vestian Space and that's how I like it. Thanks for coming to my TED talk.

In all their years together, the showers have never been this quiet.

Petra knows it. They all do. The thought goes unspoken, lingering between them - Today had been harrowing. Perhaps there really was nothing left to say that hadn’t already been said. The Corsairs, after all, had come so very awfully close to saying their goodbyes. Pinned down; Surrounded. What a stellar first day to spend reunited. Petra had called it bad luck, something in which it is no secret the squad leader doesn’t believe; Others, muttering amongst themselves with bloody mouths and labored breaths, had simply called it Petra.

Petra knows this, too. Not even the scalding water of her shower can wash away the feeling. It’s why, when she hears the first nervous, stuttering laugh, she thinks she must be losing her mind. But the sound echoes, and then it builds, and by the nine is it contagious. Petra can feel it bubbling up in her throat, the stress of the day crashing down.

Somewhere, in the haze of steam and the sound of familiar breathing, “We almost died,” whispers Amrita, and the floodgates break.

Nervous laughter ripples through the showers, and as she rinses her hair, she hears the crack of a wet towel against skin. A familiar yelp; more laughter. She closes her eye and grins ever so faintly as she tilts her head back into the shower head’s stream. Letting it run down her face and ease her shoulders, finally, she can feel the stress and the grime of the day running down her back in warm currents. Her smile fades slowly into serenity, and so too does her awareness as the captain lets her consciousness relax and dissolve into the steam that surrounds her.

She can hear Amrita and Kazia’s feet slap against the wet tiles with every step; Amrita steps heavy. Kazia is light, and quick on her feet as the two tussle and twist their towels. Someday, they will marry; Petra feels that in her bones, and the thought makes her lips curl in the faintest of smiles as she breathes out slow and long, feeling water drip down her chin. She would imagine Vars is watching. Her, or the young unknowing lovers, it’s hard to be sure - But she can feel Nessia’s eyes on her the way she would imagine an owl watches a mouse.

Petra opens her lone eye slowly, intending a snide remark, but the sudden snap of a towel derails her. The sound she makes before she covers her mouth is akin to a yelp, just as Amrita had; The sound that it melts into, her hand a split second too late, is something more. She can feel her ears burn, but more than that, she can feel the culprit’s smirk as she rights herself and clears her throat, reaching for a towel of her own.

“I missed your mouth, Venj,” Nessia says,

“If only I had missed yours.” Petra’s reply comes, a graceful recovery as she cracks the towel at her underling and watches her leap away, nearly slipping on the wet tile floor.

“You know,” the words come after a moment, and Petra can feel the rest of the squad watching, “I think we all missed you.”

There is a thin line between selfish desire and selfless service. Petra is silent for a long while before coming to the conclusion that a combination of the two has only ever boosted morale. The corners of her lips twitch, and she shakes her head in bemusement. “I missed all of you,” she says, and there is a teasing demureness in her tone that is entirely unbefitting of her motives. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this. It won’t be the last, either. “Come then. Let me make it up to you.”

Petra is rolling her towel into something more suitable for her ends when across the room, there comes a cry of disdain.

“The squeaky turbine gets the oil?” That is Amrita, because of _course_ it is Amrita, “Tell her to wait her turn. She was first last time,”

“I was _not_. I was cleaning Vars’ boots,”

And so their bickering fades into white noise as Petra resists the urge to roll her eye. Closing it instead and patting the towel into a cushion for her knees, she breathes in deep the familiar scent of the showers and her team. Clean. Warm. Heat is already tickling her belly. Gods, she had missed this. She can feel her heartbeat in her ears as she kneels on her towel by the bench, and by the time the bickering stops, by the time Kazia settles down in front of her, Petra cares nothing for shame. The woman’s scent is making her mouth water.

“I hope you didn’t say anything too hurtful to get this spot,” Petra murmurs teasingly as she noses her way up Kazia’s thigh, feeling the woman’s fingers thread through her hair. Her eye is closed; The cooing sound Kazia makes in reply comes from somewhere deep in her throat, a noncommittal, eager sound. “Sure,” Petra whispers, feigning response, and she cannot help the soft groan that leaves her when she finishes her trip; When Kazia’s hair tickles her nose, and the taste of the corsair’s slick cunt is heavy on her tongue. Her mind is buzzing, this sweet, sweet submission settling over her like a thick blanket.

_“Fuck, Petra.”_

She can hear the woman’s praise. Though she doesn’t open her eye, she smooths her hands up Kazia’s thighs to grip her backside and nudge her closer to the edge of the bench. She wants a better angle. She needs one. She can feel Kazia’s fingertips dancing along her scarred shoulders, tracing up along the nape of her neck in a way that spreads goosebumps over her entire body. When they stop behind her ear, feeling for something, Petra leans into the touch with an eager groan. She hadn’t taken all of the techeun implants; The first, and the last, is little more than a bump beneath her scalp, but as Kazia presses it, Petra groans as her world explodes back into color behind her eyelids.

_“That’s it, Petra. You feel so fucking good.”_

To see the world through Kazia’s eyes while her own are closed is a strange thing, but Petra doesn’t mind it. Stranger still is the sight of her own head so dutifully between the corsair’s thighs, and a moan reverberates deep in the back of her throat as the feeling of Kazia’s fingers in her hair urging her on mixes with the sensation of Amrita playing gently with her lover’s. It is all so overwhelming; The sensations of two minds, two bodies at once. She can only take it for so long. Kazia knows. Petra feels her underling’s thighs tremble and lets out a soft purr, nuzzling between her legs and redoubling her efforts as Kazia gently breaks their psychic bond.

_“Isn’t she lovely?”_

Kazia comes with a shiver, Amrita’s fingers in her hair and Petra’s head trapped between trembling thighs; Just the way her captain likes. So thick is the happy haze that it takes a moment for Petra to stop giving - A flurry of quiet laughter as Kazia gently pushes her head away to make her request known, and Petra obliges, although with a soft sound of complaint. She doesn’t need to wait long; Amrita settles in next. As Petra grasps her hips and gently repositions her on the bench, Vars strokes her captain’s hair and shoulders.

“You know,” she whispers, kissing a lazy trail up Petra’s neck; Her captain all but purrs in answer as Amrita’s taste mixes with Kazia’s, and a happy shiver crawls up her spine, “There are still nine of us, and one of you. Some things don’t change, Petra.”

Amrita presses against her implant; the captain’s world dissolves into color behind her closed eyes once more, and Petra gasps in a breath that is cut short as the younger Corsair pulls her captain’s face between her legs even harder, whimpering. The world goes dark again as Amrita screws her eyes shut; But not before Petra sees. Nessia sits a while away on another bench, cleaning a scuff from Vars’ boots. Kazia strokes her lover’s hair, purring sweet, sweet nothings. And while the other five occupy themselves, it is by no means a secret they are all politely waiting their turn.

“Good,” Petra gasps, dizzy for lack of air as she breaks away for just a moment. Amrita drags her back, thighs closing tight around Petra’s ears as she comes with a breathy whimper.

“Good,” Vars replies with a stupid grin, and gives Petra’s hair one last stroke before nudging Amrita out of the way to take her place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most smut I've written in a few years at least. Hopefully it wasn't absolute garbage. Shout-out to the person I've been brainstorming all this garbage with, you know EXACTLY who you are. Maybe someday I'll overcome the barrier of shame and post the OTHER garbage. But that's doubtful.


End file.
